The sophistication and uses of electrical devices have increased dramatically in recent years. Consumer items having electrical components are ubiquitous in communications, computing, entertainment, etc. The size of mobile telephones, notebook computers, music players, and other devices has continued to decrease while the capabilities and quality of the devices continues to increase as modern electronic components used in such devices are developed and improved upon.
Numerous people rely upon or have grown accustomed to usage of electrical consumer devices for business, education, or for other needs. Electronic consumer devices are increasingly portable to accommodate these needs during travels from home or the workplace. The sophistication and capabilities of power supplies, such as batteries, for such devices have also improved to meet the requirements of the electronic consumer devices. For example, cost, size, and capacity are some product characteristics which have been improved for the portable power supplies for electronic applications. There is a desire to provide improved devices and methodologies for maintaining and charging power supplies.